Ou Xinyan
One could well imagine the following story. A handsome and unrestrained young master who had a smooth mouth. Coupled with a young girl who was as pure as snow and as beautiful as an angel, the things between them could hardly be controlled. At that time, the Palace Mistress of the Ice Palace who was Ou Xinyan’s master was in seclusion. The two of them played together every day until the Palace Mistress left seclusion and separated the affectionate couple. She directly placed Ou Xinyan under house arrest and she threw Ximen Kuang out of Origin Ice. She never would have thought that the illicit love between Ou Xinyan and Ximen Kuang was so heated. Ou Xinyan didn’t listen to anyone and she thought of a way to persuade two junior fellow apprentices to help her escape from the Ice Palace. Later, after the reunion with Ximen Kuang, Ou Xinyan was not happy as she discovered that she wasn’t the only sweetheart Ximen Kuang had. Being a proud and aloof person, how could she stand that? Especially after seeing her sweetheart make love to other women at night… She felt as though she was about to go mad. Ou Xinyan repeatedly forced an answer and Ximen Kuang confessed that it was impossible for him to have only her as his woman. It was absolutely impossible for him to abandon the rest of his women. Ou Xinyan was heartbroken and she left his side. At that time, her entire world turned grey and life became meaningless. A beauty who had lost her soul… How could there be no one who went after her in the Blue Waves Continent? Although she fought back a lot of people, she became weak after not eating or drinking for many days. Finally, one person made a sneak attack on her and she was captured. At that time, she could only watch as someone sullied her. She was completely helpless. However, an ordinary passerby used a stratagem to save her and seeing as she had nowhere to go, he offered her shelter. After long days and nights, the heart of Ou Xinyan gave birth to some affection towards this kind-hearted man. In addition, she felt some gratefulness to him and in the end, she married him. She gave birth to a son together with that man. Quietly spending twenty years of her life, her son eventually married a girl. At that time, Ou Xinyan thought that she would be able to pass her days quietly until she died. However, facts proved that life was ever-changing. She didn’t know how, but the Palace Mistress of the Ice Palace found her. She was extremely angry as Ou Xinyan’s actions had violated the rules of the Ice Palace. In a fit of anger, she wanted to kill off everyone around Ou Xinyan. How could Ou Xinyan watch on as her relatives were killed by the Palace Mistress? She fought desperately but she wasn’t able to save her husband and son. Fortunately for her, her daughter-in-law had returned to visit her parents and managed to escape the calamity. After narrowly escaping with her life, Ou Xinyan knew that her master was extremely powerful. She would be able to locate Ou Xinyan’s daughter-in-law sooner or later… As such, Ou Xinyan went to look for Ximen Kuang with her daughter-in-law. He was the only person she could think of at that moment. As they were fleeing from the Palace Mistress, they encountered Ximen Kuang. It was as though it was the will of Heaven. Even though they met Ximen Kuang, the Palace Mistress found them as well. Even with the addition of Ximen Kuang, they were not the opponent of the Palace Mistress. Finally, Ou Xinyan begged bitterly which softened the heart of the Palace Mistress. Even so, no one could violate the rules of the Ice Palace. In the end, the Palace Mistress made Ou Xinyan’s pregnant daughter-in-law enter the Ximen Clan. The child had to become a person of the Ximen Clan and Ou Xinyan would never be able to recognize this grandchild of hers. This was the only way for them to live. Later, for deceiving the public, Ximen Kuang gave Ximen Nu the mother of Ximen Wuhen as a little concubine in name. Although Ximen Nu complied with the promise, he also held some grievances in his heart. He wouldn’t take any responsibility as the father of this ‘daughter’ of his as her father was someone else. For this reason, he was completely indifferent to his only daughter. Due to the oath with the Palace Mistress, Ou Xinyan had no choice but to quietly take care of her granddaughter in the dark. She didn’t dare to openly recognize Ximen Wuhen at all. At this moment, she finally dared to break the oath in order for Ximen Wuhen to find happiness. Whenever she looked at the sad and suffering Ximen Wuhen, she felt as though her heart was stabbed. Borrowing this opportunity of Ximen Kuang’s awakening, she explained everything.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Blue Waves Continent Category:Mea Holy Magic Academy